A Dallop
by FaintFalconHunter
Summary: Sasuke's a rockstar addicted to whipped cream. Hinata....well she's just herself. oneshot sasuhina


**A/N:** _**Another one of my oneshots. I just can't seem to get enough of oneshots now.**_

* * *

"You do realize it's my day off today right?"

Sasuke half opened his left eye and half stared at Iruka who was standing over him holding a note pad and a pen. He closed his eye again picked up the nearest pillow, then placing it on his head.

"O.k then." Iruka said, walking towards the hotel door. "I'll be leaving then."

"You're still here." Sasuke moaned.

Iruka frowned and yanked the door open. He was about to step out but he paused, seeming to have just thought of something important. "Don't leave the hotel." he said, sternly. "And if you must please wear a disguise."

"You're still here and annoying as ever." Sasuke yelled, throwing the pillow at Iruka who had quickly closed th door to avoid it. The room was quiet and all of a sudden Sasuke no longer felt like sleeping. He had a hard night last night. Signing autographs and listening to girls scream and all of that was after performing for two hours.

Sasuke was an actor, singer and song writer and voted the sexiest teen star of all time. He was on tour and now in Konoha, a small town that he couldn't wait to leave. Iruka, his manager, was a neat freak and trusty guy. Any other guy would quit working for Sasuke after his first blowout which can be very brutal.

"Hey Iruka!" Sasuke called.

Silence.

"Shit." he mumered under his breath.

He sat up and stretched. He couldn't deny his yearning for whipped cream which wasn't unusual. Sasuke slowly made his way to the refrigorator. After yanking it open and looking around he quickly spotted a spray can of whipped cream. He grabbed the can and shook it up. It wasn't long before he realized it was empty.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" he yelled, throwing the can across the room. He exhaled and tried to remember how all his wiped cream had gone away? He thought back to the previous night and remembered coming home and cramming it all down.

_What now?_

He grabbed the phone and dialed one for the suite's room service. After talking and cursing at the woman and then eventually the staff he hung up the phone. Apparently they didn't have whipped cream and he was pissed.

"Stupid small town." he muttered, throwwing his self on the bed. He had that impossible hope that his strong craving for whipped cream would go away but that was like hoping for his fangirls to stop being...well fangirls.

He cluthed his stomach.

_I have to get whipped cream._  
--

* * *

"Listen to this." Sakura siad, plopping down beside Hinata on her bed and opening up her seveenten magazine to the marked page.

Hinata looked up from her text book.

"Sasuke Uchiha is described in three words by teen girls: hot, badass, talented." Sakura read. "The teen singer is currently on tour and will be in Konoha on Marc 6th."

Hinata stared blankly at Sakura. "I don't get it."

"He's here. The Sasuke Uchiha is here in Konoha!" Sakura squealed. "We can actually see him!"

"I don't want to see him." Hinata shrugged, turning her attention back to her textbook.

"Whaaaaat?" Sakura cried.

"He's rude and full of himself." Hinata said, scratching her wrist.

Sakura sighed. There was no point in trying to convince Hinata that Sasuke was to die for so instead she continued to read the magazine in silence. After three minutes she moaned. "I would sure love to feed him whipped cream."

"Huh?" Hinata asked, looking up from her book.

"Sasuke's favorite thing to snack on is whipped cream. It's like an addiction." she said staring at Sasuke's picture. "He's sooooo my addiction!"

Hinata rolled her eyes and sighed. "He's just another one of those..." her voice trailed off, as she searched for the word. She finally gave up and looked back down at her paper.

"You have seriously gotta get out today." Sakura said, slidding Hinata's book away.

"No, I don't." he said, grabbing the book back.

"You can't stay inside on a Saturday." Sakura protested.

"I have sooo much homework." Hinata whined. "I couldn't possible go outside."

"Meet me at the cafe." Sakura, said getting up.

"But-"

"No buts." Sakura said, rushing out the door and leaving Hinata alone.  
--

* * *

Sasuke threw a can of soda on the floor of the fifth store he had visited in his search of whipped cream. What was wrong with this place? Even the restuarants didn't have whipped cream! How weird was that?

He slammed the door as he walked out. "I hate this damned place!"

He exhaled and closed his eyes. When he had left the suite he had made sure to wear a disguise, or a partial disguise. He wore a hood and black hoodie and shades. Beneath the hoodie he wore a black baseball cap.

He reached inside of his pocket and felt for his cellphone which he didn't feel.

He muttered some incoharent words and kicked the sidewalk.  
--

* * *

Hinata stood up and stretched. She had been working on her history paper for the longest time and it wouldn't hurt to meet Sakura at the local cafe but not before she made herself a smoothie.  
--

* * *

Sasuke was gonna blow any minute and any minute was very soon. His fists were jammed in his pockets and he was trying to take even breaths but nothing was working. Suddenly he heard soft humming which for some reason seemed to calm him down. He looked up to see where the soft sound was coming from. A girl with indigo hair and soft grey eyes was walking his way. She held a cup of something pink in her hands. He watched the spoon come to her lips and he watched the contents fall on her neck. It was...whipped cream.

He blinked and did something stupid. Sasuke Uchiha ran towrads her and licked the whipped cream away. "Where'd you get that?" he asked, licking his lips.

The girl screamed.

He quickly covered her mouth and whispered in her ear. "I'm not a pervert I swear. I'm just a guy who really needs some whipped cream."

He let his hand slip in hopes she wouldn't scream and she didn't. She looked like she might faint. "No, no, no,no,no don't faint on me!"

The girl looked completly confused for a second before nodding. "Am I dreaming?"

Sasuke was really starting to lose patience. "Whipped cream. Show me where you got it and I'll make it up to you."

"I don't even know you and I'm not sure you're real."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He couldn't help but think what was wrong with this girl? "Wha- What are you...o.k forget that just tell me where you got the-"

"My house." she interuppted.

"Take me there."  
-

* * *

It wasn't a long walk to Hinata's house. And when the two arrived there they were still as silent as they had been the entire walk. Hinata unlocked the front door and stepped inside. Sasuke followed her to the kitchen.

He watched her pull open the refrigorator and pull out a carton of half and half and a carton of milk. "I usually make my own." she said, placing them on the counter.

"Huh?" he asked, raising a brow.

"It's fun to make whipped cream myself." she shrugged, pulling out something that looked like a bowl with something strange ontop from under the counter. "Wanna help?"

"Nah, I'll just watch you do it." he said, slidding ontop of the kitchen counter.

Hinata smiled and pulled his sleeve. "You're gonna help if you want some."

"O.k o.k, what do I do?"

"It's really easy," she said, grabbing th half and half and pouring it into the bowl thing. "you just whip it by turning that nob at the top." she moved back so that he could try it himself.

She smiled as she watched him work awkwardly. "You're not from here are you?"

"Nope, and glad I'm not."

"Konoha takes some getting used to, it;s not that bad. I mean we are alot nicer than some other towns. Who else do you know that would take a complete stranger in to make whipped cream?"

Sasuke smiled. She really didn't know who he was.

"So what brings you here anyways?"

"Myself and my stupitidy." he said, pulling off his glass and hood.

"I'm guess you were forced by your parents or something."

"Yea...something like that." he said, lifting the top. "Is it done?"

"Hm...yep."

"Great." he said, removing the top. "Hand me a spoon would you um..."

"Hinata. My name's Hinata."

"...Hinata."

"Here's your spoon..."

"Whipped cream guy." he said, taking the spoon and scooping some whipped cream onto it.

Hinata giggled she watched him lick the spoon. "You're gonna eat it plain?"

"That's how I usually do it." he said, dipping the spoon back into the cream.

"Sure you don't...want a smoothie?"

"Nah."

"I wanna give you one anyway." Hinata said, dashing to the freezer and pulling it open. She grabbed the top half of the blender from the freezer and turned around.

_How can I breathe now?  
Ho can I speak now?_

"I love this song!" Hinata shrieked, pulling out a glass and pouring the smoothie inside. The thv which had been on was playing the music video in the living room.

Sasuke immediatly recognized it. It was from his first album.

_My heart is buried deep down  
six feet under, six feet under the ground_

"That's the only song I like by that Uchiha guy. It's the only love song he wrote too. According to my friend, Sakura, that is."

Sasuke watched Hinata pour the smoothie into the glass as his mind wandered. He had wrote the song when he was ten, alittle bit after his parents were murdered. To everyone who herad it it was a song about a girl he lost, but to him it was something else.

"It's hard to write a love song when you're not inlove." he said, slowly taking the glass from Hinata.

"I'm sure. But Sasuke just bugs me."

"Why's that?"

"He's soooo popular among all these girls and he's stuck up and all. I don't get it. He's just not worthwhile."

"Hn." He had never met a girl who didn't like him. And normally he wouldn't care but for some reason her words sorta stung.

"Remind me why I'm talking about love with a complete stanger I met on the street who licked whipped cream off my neck." she said, blinking playfully.

"Uh...I dunno." he shrugged, sipping the smoothie. "This is good."

"I know. Just like Chobits on a Friday with Coco." Hinata said, spinning around.

"Huh? You watch Chobits?"

"Yep. The theme song is just so...beautiful."

"Hn."

"Oh my god!" Hinata shrieked, looking at her watch. "I have to go. I have to meet my friend."

"O.k...so I guess this is it." he said, setting down the glass and leaping off the counter.

"It was nice meeting you."  
-

* * *

"Sorry I'm late." Hinata said, taking a seat beside Sakura at the cafe.

"It's o.k, atleast you came and the suprise hasn't happened yet." Sakura said, smiling.

"What surprise?"

"You'll see." Sakura sang.

"You're making me nervous." Hinata said, pushing her hair behind her ear.

Sakura laughed. "I'm gonna go order us something."

Hinata watched Sakura walk to the counter. She had completly forgotten to tell her about her previous experiences. She couldn't help but notice how full the cafe was. Every girl in the entire town seemed to be there. It was packed.

Suddenly the owner of the shop stood on the stage that was in the back of the cafe. "Are you guys ready?"

All the girls screamed as a reply. "I know you've been waiting and theres not need to make you wait more so here's your love, Sasuke Uchiha!"

A guy with dark hair and clothes walked on the staged. His guitar case on his back. "I'm kinda feeling in a good mood." Sasuke said, grabbing the mic.

Hinata gasped. He was the whipped cream guy. How could she have not noticed?

"I want to dedicate this song to a girl I met today. Her name is Hinata Hyuga."

At that moment all the girls turned and looked at Hinata. She was completly red.

Sasuke began to sing.

_We were words  
and they were wrong  
that's why I'm singing this song  
dedicating it to you_

He winked and pointed to Hinata who nearly fainted. She couldn't believe this was happening. She had spent the day with...him!

_now what else should I do?  
Cause I've tried...grabbing your hand  
kissing your cheek  
I can't help but think_

He sort of smiled.

_You're like a strawberry  
covered in whipped cream  
or maybe a smoothie topped with cherries  
cause that's what makes me happy  
along with your smile  
but you still think...I'm not worthwhile_

Hinata bit her lip and stood up. Everyone was looking at her now. She was so prepared to run away but out of the blue Sasuke was beside her. "You can't leave without me thanking you."

Sakura's eyes were wide open now.

"Hurry up and thank me and let me go." Hinata whispered back. "You didn't tell me you were Sasuke."

"Did I have to?"

"Just let me go."

"Alright. Thank you Hinata for the whipped cream, the smoothie, the lyrics for my new song, and the kiss."

Hinata paused. "What kiss?"

Sasuke leaned over and planted a small kiss on her cheek. "That one."  
--

A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm leaving out for camp tommorrow morning and I couldn't help but write something to leave you guys with. Please review!

There was actually supposed to be more but I had to cut it short so I could finsih packing.


End file.
